Modern Local Area Networking (LAN) is generally accomplished by extensive runs of multiple parallel cables to multiple connections and devices at each work site. This is in addition to voice telephone, FAX, and device power cabling. When LAN infrastructures require change, it is generally more efficient to leave existing cables in place and simply string new cables between switch and router nodes and any new work site devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional prior art LAN implemented with a server 104 and three work stations (e.g., work stations 1110, 120, and 130). A work station might be populated with a computer 107, a network printer 108, a laptop 101 or other devices and combinations of devices that require direct communication with server 104 in order to function properly. Additionally, a voice telephone 109, using Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology might be in the modern work station. Each of these devices requires a cable connection 115 to the server or to its peripheral switching mechanisms. As discussed earlier, each of these connections currently requires a separate cable run which can be very expensive and can compromise system integrity and security.
The current state of the art for implementing data multiplexing and Firewall technology, on a per user basis, is centered around providing the capability in a centralized head end data switch or router or by distributing these functions to the end user's location by placing a box level data concentrator switch and security equipment, whether hardware firewall, access control or hardware encryption device, next to the computing equipment that is to be connected to a data LAN.
Current distributed solutions are ad hoc, of questionable reliability, inefficiently managed, and subject to failures caused by accidental removal of power and wire breakage. Current solutions require local power which adds an installation requirement and reduces system reliability. Security can be breached through intentional or inadvertent bypassing of any installed Firewall. Software solutions are hard to deploy and maintain in the field and once installed are subject to attacks through common hacking techniques. An additional weakness of software solutions is that the device that is to be networked may not be able to host the required software.
Additionally, communications jacks for devices manufactured by different vendors may have different physical characteristics which prevent using any kind of universal receiving port to connect devices to a LAN. For example, a user may desire to connect both a computer and a USB-supported printer (e.g., printer 108 of FIG. 1) to the network. The need to accommodate this variety of communications jacks complicates building and changing LAN infrastructures.